


That's the Spot

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [57]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adilyn and Jessica try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Adilyn kneeled on Jessica’s bed, a look of lust in her eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready?” she asked the vampire. “I don’t want to hurt you, and we’ve never done this before.”

“I’m ready!” insisted Jessica. “Don’t let your fear hold you back.”

With a final adjustment to the harness around her hips, Adilyn slowly began to penetrate Jessica with the strap-on. When she reached a certain point, she felt a resistance. “Keep going” insisted Jessica.

Adilyn pushed harder. She felt the other woman’s hymen give in to the dildo. Jessica let out a hiss of pain and her fangs popped out.

Adilyn pushed deeper into the vampire and Jessica smiled. “There, right there. That’s the spot” she said.

Adilyn slowly began to pump in and out of Jessica, the vampire moaning with pleasure.

Adilyn gradually increased her speed. As she did, Jessica’s moans grew louder.

When Jessica was on the edge of coming, she sank her fangs into Adilyn’s neck. The Halfling moaned with mixed pain and pleasure as Jessica came.

Afterwards, as she lay curled in Adilyn’s arms, Jessica said “Being a virgin forever isn’t so bad if I always get to lose my virginity to you.”


End file.
